I Love You
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: It wasn't mere crush. It wasn't mere infatuation. It was love, Fuji knew it for sure. Perfect Pair, Oneshot, light angst, some fluff


A/N: I wanted to make it fluffy but for some reason angst muse kept coming to me -__- I hope you enjoy my failed attempt at fluff. The song is as usual could be found at m LJ page in my profile. Many thanks to aniprincess_13 for her beta work.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

**I Love You**

* * *

_**I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking  
down the road**_

_**We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around us disappears

* * *

**_

Fuji remembered when it began and where. It was an autumn morning last year in a busy intersection just four blocks away from his office. He remembered the chills that seeped into his suit jacket, how he wondered why being amidst a crowd did nothing to alleviate the cold and the loneliness. It was an ordinary day but as many before him said, extraordinary things often happened in the most ordinary of days.

Fuji occasionally wondered why he looked across the street then. What had caught his attention? What had drawn his eyes away from the busy street? Was it the handsome face? Was it those sharp brown eyes obscured by glasses? Was it the tall, lean body? Was it the undeniable charisma the man exuded? Was it Fate? Whatever it was, something had driven Fuji to turn his eyes to the crowd across the busy street and saw him. It was then that his life took a drastic turn.

The people around him began to shift impatiently, rousing Fuji from his pleasant memory. He forced himself to stay still when all he wished for was too run. It wouldn't do. No, it wouldn't do at all. He was merely an observer and all an observer could do was to watch. So Fuji walked and not run, peering over the shoulders of the men in front of him to the one face that made every single day's worth going through. Still, he couldn't school his face into a mask of indifference that all those around him assumed. A smile spread across his face as he began a mental calculation of the disappearing distance between him and the strange but beautiful man.

Fuji held his breath when the tall young man was in front of him. It was for this moment that he bore every single morning of repetitive routines, it was for this moment of breathlessness, of colliding emotions, of desire. The world narrowed to only them in that moment, like they were the only ones that mattered. Fuji knew he stared but couldn't help it and he fancied that the man did more than give a cursory glance toward him. Perhaps it's true or perhaps it's not but Fuji smiled wider nonetheless. There was no point in lying. He was in love with that man.

_**

* * *

It's just you and me  
On the island of hope  
A breath between us  
could be miles**_

_**Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek**_

_**Oh and every time  
I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

* * *

**_

When Saeki heard of this man, he rolled his eyes and shook his head in wary amusement. It was just wistful thinking, just an infatuation, Saeki told Fuji. Fuji was only lonely and bored of the regular employee life he lived so far away from his beloved family. Yes, that was it. They should go out to clubs after work more often. Fuji should find a proper company. There was this good bar in this place that he once went to and Fuji would definitely like…

But Fuji knew that Saeki was wrong. It wasn't just a simple infatuation. It wasn't just a crush. A mere infatuation wouldn't send his heart racing as he neared the intersection, would not steal his breath away at the sight of that face, wouldn't intrude his mind with thoughts of the unattainable, wouldn't make his heart ache with hollow when he could not see that man, wouldn't make his lips smile into a smile of genuine happiness when time favored him again. It was love. He knew it. He had no doubt of it.

Saeki sighed in wariness when Fuji confided to him. It was a hopeless situation but he did know that it was impossible to alter Fuji's mind once he set it on something or someone though he'd never seen Fuji so smitten with anyone before. But really, it was hopeless unless Fuji was going to do something about it. Was he planning on asking the man out? Or let them start with basics first, when would Fuji finally gather the courage to ask his name?

The conversation ran through Fuji's mind many times since then and over and over again he told himself that this would be the day he stop the man and ask his name. But over and over again he lost courage the moment he got close to the seemingly cold man and he could only simply walk away with regret, disappointed of his own cowardice.

Today though, Fuji would really ask him. He would take the risk. He knew there was little chance that the man was interested in him or even notices him at all. But he wouldn't know unless he asked. Nothing would change unless he took action. Fuji took a deep breath, summoning the courage he needed. Whatever's going to happen, whether or not the man would reject him, he was ready. The uncertainty had been torturing him for too many moons. How many nights had been lying restless on his bed, thinking up all the possible scenarios, the good and the bad possibilities? How many hours had he spent with the image of the unattainable in his head? How times have he dreamt of being embraced, held, and loved? How many hours had he prayed for a chance to love?

No more of that now. It should end today. Yes, it would end today. Fuji lifted his eyes, searching for the man's to gain his attention. His breath was caught when brown orbs locked onto his, his heart began to pound in his chest, his body grew warm, his knees grew weak. Fuji opened his mouth to speak, but no word escaped. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes, determination fleeing him as the man seemed to reach into his soul, seeing his deepest desire; Fuji's desire for him.

The moment passed too quickly yet it was more than enough to steal Fuji's breath away. Fuji gazed longingly across the busy street, watching the tall figure walk away and disappear amidst the crowd. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or heartbroken. While there was comfort in eluding possible painful rejection, there was a nagging curiosity from the hopes he could not ignore. He searched for the man once more before turning away dejectedly. But still he smiled; already he was looking forward to tomorrow.

_**

* * *

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find  
the words to say  
I need you so

* * *

**_

The soft music that filled the air indeed helped lift Fuji's spirit and dampen his frustration. He laughed at Saeki's jokes and allowed alcohol to be poured into his glass at least the second time that night. The young owner was feeling generous that night as it's been a while since he'd seen such a lovely young man visiting his bar. Fuji chuckled when Saeki protested as he had never received such compliment during his many visits.

When was the last time he let go and be happy? When was the last time he left his apprehension and craving behind? It seemed like it's been an eternity since he allowed himself to taste fun. When did it start? Was it the day he found how hollow and purposeless his life had been? Was it the day he realized his desire to love and be loved?

Smile slipped away from Fuji's face. He suddenly felt lonely in the crowd, like he didn't belong here. But where did he belong then? With his family? With his friends? Did it make him greedy if he thought that they weren't enough? Was it selfish if he wanted more? What exactly was it that he was looking for? The answer came immediately in his mind in the form of a nameless figure that sparked tiny warmth within his chest but the flame died down soon as he realized that the man wasn't here with him. Fuji embraced himself, feeling cold and anguished.

Fuji looked up when he heard his name called softly. Saeki was peering at him with concern. The unasked question needed no verbal answer. Saeki frowned in disapproval but Fuji knew that he knew there was nothing he could do. He slung an arm across Fuji's shoulders, giving silent support that Fuji needed even as he continued to frown. Fuji smiled slightly in gratitude to his friend who gave him a pointed stare. The brunette looked down at the swirling liquid in his glass, understanding the meaning behind the stare. It was the fact he tried to ignore, hoping that way it would disappear. He was foolish to cling into dreams and hope that by thoughts alone they would turn to reality.

He couldn't go on this way. This had to end one way or another.

_**

* * *

Oh and every time  
I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

* * *

**_

Rain had been pouring down since early in the morning. The sidewalks were more empty than usual as were the streets. People huddled under the shades provided by several buildings, not daring to go very far in the weather. Taxis came and went, taking hurried passengers along with them. Time was ticking steadily but the rain refused to let up and release its hostages. The desperate moaned and groaned and finally braced themselves for the unpleasant, wet, but necessary trip to their destination.

Fuji had been one of them. He had run from the subway station but finally gave up and sought shelter under a tiny canopy provided by a small closed shop that did little to keep him away from the cold and bitter rain. He bit his lip impatiently, glancing at his clock. It should be anytime now. It should have been anytime now that he met the handsome stranger on the crossroad.

Last night he had made a pact with himself. He decided that he would risk everything today to tell the truth kept so long but if something went wrong, if by some very likely chance he lost confidence yet again, or some sort of ordeal happened that disabled him to confess, he would forever give up his hope. He would move on with his life, leaving what he could but wouldn't reach behind. He had steeled himself for the chance all night long, convinced that today nothing could deter him but Mother Nature seemed to want to test his determination. Fuji had left his apartment with a strong willpower but as seconds ticked by it slowly faded away, leaving him exasperated.

He looked up to the sky, wishing for some kind of sign that the rain would ease down soon. But the sky was completely dark, allowing only a shy ray of light through it, and crushed his heart with it. Fuji glanced at his wrist watch, hoping that time slowed down just this time and gave him this chance. But time would not budge from its eternal path, leaving him behind cold and alone. His chance had come and past to never return.

Fuji closed his eyes but did not smile. The time kept ticking away. It's over. It's all over now.

_**

* * *

**_

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find  
the words to say  
I need you so bad_**

**_I need you so bad

* * *

_**

It took him a moment to realize that the coldness no longer hit his chilling body. He looked up in confusion to see black umbrella above him and turned to the kind stranger beside him. His heart leapt out of his chest when he recognized the elegant face. Heat rushed all over his body and the chill previously enveloping him was forgotten instantly. He opened his mouth to speak but no word could escape him.

The man glanced at him in a calm and stoic way he knew very well. His courage sank a little at the sight but before it completely disappeared, the man nodded at him, his eyes softening and his lips curved into a tiny smile Fuji had never seen but immediately loved. He gestured slightly to the street ahead of them and Fuji nodded in answer. They walked side by side, their bodies occasionally brushing, sharing warmth that reached deep into their hearts. Fuji began to smile, a real, genuine, loving smile and when he looked up to the tall man, he saw that his smile was answered in kind. Though unsaid, they heard it loud and clear, an unquestionable statement.

_I Love You_

_O~WA~RI_

A/N: I think this is as fluffy as I could make without resorting to sarcastic jokes. R&R?


End file.
